


Born Before His Father

by somedayisours



Series: Before All Others [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: -Ish, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biblical References, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Experimental Style, Gen, Out of Character, Purple Prose, Vanya ran away, Wordcount: 100-500, learned how to use her power, then came back for her father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayisours/pseuds/somedayisours
Summary: In every universe, she's an atom bomb with a switch. There’s always a man with a lanyard and an accidental drop point over North Carolina.





	Born Before His Father

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the riddle: "There was a man who was born before his father, killed his mother, and married his sister. Yet there was nothing wrong with what he had done. Why?" I originally was going to use a line from T. S. Eliot's _The Waste Land_ , but with a little consideration, I found it didn't fit as well as I wanted it to.

The paint's peeling itself off the walls in long curls, the strips bunching up along the ceiling against the earth's gravity. Decorative carpets split down the center before her feet can touch them, as the Red Sea had for Moses. The cameras buzz like swarms of flies only catching the movement of their killer, not the threat itself. Her mother stalls on the smiling staircase, her own face twisted into something mockingly pleasant as the flawlessly formed curls gathered at the nape of her neck split into a thousand spider silk strands.  

Vanya's childhood home attempts a shuttering bow in greeting.

She makes her father's heart stop in his chest, a red tide held prisoner until it forgets what it was meant to do. Governments have been doing that since before their start, humans since the dawn of their time, it’s no problem for Vanya to hold them back like a child unwilling to share her toys. People can be mean, she knows this about as well as she knows herself.

**Author's Note:**

> The 1961 Goldsboro B-52 crash is what's being alluded to in the summary.


End file.
